Flame Dart
Flame Dart is an offensive Spell. It casts a small ball of magical flame, which can be used against enemies. It first appears in Quest for Glory I and is available in all games. Flame Dart requires 5 MP to cast in the first four games. In Quest for Glory V, Flame Dart's cost is increased to 10 MP. Learning Flame Dart is learned in Quest for Glory I by purchasing the spell scroll from Zara's Magic Shop in the Town of Spielburg. The spell costs 60 silvers. A Magic User created in a game after Quest for Glory I will already have the knowledge of Flame Dart when he begins. Function As an offensive spell, Flame Dart's main function is causing damage to enemies. It has a secondary function of being able to set things on fire. Flame Dart is a direct attack spell, meaning it can be subjected to Reversal. Certain enemies take more or less damage from Flame Dart depending on their nature. Undead enemies tend to take a greater amount of damage, while enemies born of fire, such as the Dragon of Doom, take no damage from Flame Dart. When compared to the other direct offensive spells, Force Bolt and Lightning Ball, Flame Dart typically does more damage than Force Bolt, but less than Lightning Ball. Flame Dart is also one of the spells used in the Mage's Maze game in Quest for Glory I. Casting it allows the Hero to place a miniature "sun" on the playing field. Both creatures on the field will be attracted to the sun if they are close enough to feel its warmth, but neither will be harmed by it. In Quest for Glory IV, Flame Dart, like all offensive spells, can be charged while in combat. Holding down the button in the spell menu bar and releasing will unleash a larger Flame Dart that costs twice as much MP, but does far more damage. In Quest for Glory V, Flame Dart cannot be used underwater. It will immediately fizzle upon being cast. Special Uses Flame Dart has a few special uses, aside from enemy immolation, during certain events in the games: Quest for Glory I: *Flame Dart is one means to take down Brutus at the Archery Range. A powerful enough spell will kill him in one shot. Quest for Glory II: *During the WIT Initiation Test, Flame Dart can be cast during the Water test to melt the hoarfrost off the block of ice. *Flame Dart is an effective means of destroying the Earth Elemental. This can be done as it approaches or after the Hero engages it in combat. *Flame Dart, among other means, can be used to take down the Eunuch patrolling the rampart of the Emir's Palace. Quest for Glory III: *While it results in roughly the same conclusion as clicking the Hand on it, a Flame Dart can be used as an effective means of dealing with the Awful Waffle Walker. *Flame Dart can be used as an alternative to a tinderbox in order to light a campfire when sleeping in the savanna or the jungle. Quest for Glory IV: *Flame Dart (along with the Torch) can be used on certain parts of the Monastery to burn it down. *In the Bone Cave, once the bones trap the Hero, a smart combination of Flame Dart, Frost Bite, and Force Bolt will shatter the bones. Quest for Glory V: *The Flame Dart can be used to burn the stumps of the Hydra's severed heads. Training The spell is trained by being cast repeatedly. In Quest for Glory III, the spell can only be trained when it is cast in a savannah or jungle screen. A higher skill level will result in more damage from each Flame Dart. Importing/Hybrid If a Magic User is imported and didn't have Flame Dart for any reason in the previous game, he will be given Flame Dart in the new game. This applies for all four games that support importing. If a Hybrid character is created and is given Magic, he will be given the Flame Dart spell in all games except Quest for Glory I, where he will be required to learn it the normal way. Trivia *Certain enemies use Flame Dart, including Ad Avis and the Shade. Category:Spells